Kulinarna katastrofa
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 15 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Courtney i Heather próbowały skorzystać z nowej osoby w ich drużynie, czyli Jeanette. Izzy już kompletnie odbiło i wyobraża sobie teraz w swojej drużynie Oskop i Mózgozilla, czyli postacie, którymi sama była. W sumie to nawet nie wiem, czym Oskop różni się od zwyczajnej Izzy... Blaineley i Josh postanowili olać Jennifer i romansowali ze sobą, ale i tak zostali nakryci przez LeShawnę... Zadaniem był najzwyczajniejszy quiz, jednak żadna z drużyn nie potrafiła na większość pytań odpowiedzieć poprawnie. Wygrali Luzacy, Izzy i jej "drużyna" nie brali udziału w zadaniu, a LeShawna ocaliła drużynę od eliminacji, ukazując całą prawdę o Joshu i Blaineley. Na ceremonii zadanie wygrała Eva i to dzięki niej nie pożegnaliśmy Bridgette, tylko Geoffa! Zostało już tylko 16 uczestników! Kto wyleci dzisiaj? Czy będzie to ktoś z Modelek lub może nareszcie pożegnany jednoosobową drużynę, w której skład wchodzi Izzy? A może Wojownicy znów kogoś wyślą do domu, lub świetna passa Luzaków się skończy? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. Jeanette patrzy na Camerona, niosącego stertę talerzy. Gdy podstawia mu nogę, ten się przewraca, a kamera przechodzi do lochów, gdzie Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Luksusowy apartament 125px Wszystkich już nudziło siedzenie i pławienie się w luksusach... Jeanette skryła się w ciemnym miejscu i czekała na kogoś Jeanette: No gdzie ona jest? Do Jeanette podchodzi Courtney Courtney: Hej! Co porabiasz? Jeanette: Ja? Siedzę sobie... Courtney: To słuchaj, Lindsay jest w naszym sojuszu! Jeanette: To świetnie! Courtney: Co nie? Nareszcie wywalimy Heather! Jeanette: Co? Na pewno Heather? Courtney: Tak, przecież to ona jest największym zagrożeniem tej gry... Jeanette: Okej, jeszcze zobaczymy... Jeanette (pokój zwierzeń): Ta gra robi się zbyt skomplikowana... Courtney zadowolona odeszła, a do Jeanette podeszła Heather Heather: A ona czego od ciebie chciała? Jeanette: Wolisz nie wiedzieć... Jakieś wieści dla mnie? Heather: A tak... Namówiłam Lightninga do sojuszu! Jeanette uśmiechnęła się Jeanette: Świetnie! Heather: Co nie? Nareszcie możemy wywalić Courtney! Jeanette spoważniała Jeanette: Courtney? Heather: A kogo innego wolałabyś wyrzucić z gry? Jeanette: No nie wiem... Heather: I właśnie dlatego wywalamy Courtney! Jeanette: Taak... Jeanette (pokój zwierzeń): No i jest jeszcze gorzej... Jestem całkowicie bezpieczna, ale jednak lepiej wyrzucić kogoś z kim nie mam sojuszu... I musi być to Duncan! Heather odeszła od Jeanette, a Duncan siedział w oddali i obserwował ją Lochy 125px Bridgette siedziała skulona w kącie Bridgette: Jestem sama... zupełnie sama... i znów w tych ohydnych lochach! Zaczyna mi chyba odbijać... i mówię cały czas do siebie... Do Bridgette podeszła Eva Eva: I co teraz, blondyno? Nikt cię nie obroni, nikt nie osłoni ciebie przede mną! Eva zaczęła się śmiać Eva: Już po tobie! Eva poszła, a do Bridgette podeszła Zoey Zoey: Wszystko okej? Bridgette: Nie. Nic nie jest okej! Geoffa nie ma, Eva chce mnie zamordować, a ja znowu tkwię w tych lochach! Zoey: Okej, okej... Bridgette: Jak wylecę to będzie dobrze... Zoey: Co? Nie poddawaj się! Będziesz tego żałować, a Eva nadal będzie cię gnębić. Bridgette: No to co mam zrobić? Zoey: Musisz walczyć, ale z Evą będziesz musiała się też pogodzić. Bridgette: Świetnie! Tylko jak? Zoey: Coś na to wymyślimy! Bridgette uśmiechnęła się Bridgette: Dzięki. Zoey: Nie ma za co! Pokój 125px 125px Jennifer leżała na łóżku zdołowana, a Blaineley i Josh flirtowali ze sobą Blaineley: Ona nadal na nas patrzy... Josh: Jest zazdrosna, bo jesteś ładniejsza od niej! Blaineley: Ooo! Jakie to słodkie! Josh: Dodatkowo, ona nie dorasta ci do pięt! Blaineley: No dobra, już mi się nie podlizuj! Josh pocałował Blaineley Jennifer: No weźcie! Zaraz zwymiotuję przez was! Blaineley: Zazdrościsz? Jennifer: Nie, ale powinnaś poczekać, aż ja i Josh zerwiemy ze sobą, a nie pchać mu się przy pierwszej okazji do ust... Blaineley: Że co? Jennifer: To co słyszaś! Josh: Jennifer, uspokój się... Jennifer: Zamknij się! Nie miałeś nawet jaj, aby ze mną zerwać, a teraz chcesz mnie uspokajać? Josh: To wcale nie tak... Jennifer: A jak? Gdyby nie LeShawna, nadal chowałbyś się w korytarzach hotelu z nią, bo boisz się ze mną zerwać! Josh (do Blaineley): 'Chyba musimy stąd wiać... Ona zaraz zwariuje... '''Josh (pokój zwierzeń): '''Doskonale wiem, jak to jest z Jennifer i wiem, kiedy lepiej się od niej oddalić. Teraz właśnie jest ten moment... ''Josh i Blaineley uciekli '''Jennifer: A wy co robicie?! LeShawna: Spokojnie, Jenn... Jennifer powoli zaczęła się uspokajać Jennifer: Ciekawe, gdzie teraz znaleźli sobie miejsce, aby się przede mną schować... Josh i Blaineley całują się w pokoju zwierzeń. Nagle ktoś otwiera drzwi Jennifer: Na serio? Nawet tu? Josh i Blaineley szybko uciekli, a Jennifer tylko przewróciła oczami i poszła. Tymczasem Izzy siedziała razem z Zillą w pokoju Izzy: Co robisz? Zilla: Staram się zbudować coś, co uczyni mnie człowiekiem i nareszcie nie będę tylko w twojej wyobraźni! Izzy: A to ty nie jesteś naprawdę? Zilla spojrzała na nią i przewróciła oczami Izzy: Czekaj! Gdzie jest Oskop? Zilla: Nie mam pojęcia... Chyba chciała znaleźć tych ludzi, co ją wynieśli z Planu TP, aby się na nich zemścić, czy coś... Izzy: To super! Zilla: Tak, tylko że Wawanakwa została zatopiona razem ze stażystami i innymi pracownikami... Izzy: Serio? Kiedy? Zilla: Kiedy LeShawna zrobiła imprezę z powodu jej wygranej... Izzy: No tak... Zilla: Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówię? Izzy przytaknęła Zilla: Ehh... Nie będę ci tego tłumaczyć... W każdym razie wyspa utonęła, a na niej byli wszyscy pracownicy, być może byli też tam ci, którzy ją wynosili... Izzy: Współczuję jej... Zilla: Mogli też przeżyć, podobnie jak Jeanette... Izzy: Musimy to sprawdzić! Zilla: Raczej nie teraz, bo... Chris (przez megafon): 'Drodzy uczestnicy, wiecie o co chodzi! Czas na zadanie! ''Jęk zawodu W wielkiej kuchni Chefa 125px 125px 125px 125px Uczestnicy weszli do kuchni, w której pracował Chef, a okazała się ona gigantyczna '''Chris: Chyba domyślacie się jakie jest zadanie! Świerszcz Chris: Ehh... Będziecie gotować! Każdy ma miejsce dla siebie, więc nie będziecie sobie przeszkadzać! A i jeszcze dla każdego z was mamy inny składnik, który ma być w tym daniu... Najgorsi przegrywają i ktoś wylatuje... Jasne? To czas na przydział dań! Chris podszedł do Łamag Chris: Izzy, twój składnik to czekolada, po prostu! Zrób z tego jakiś przepyszny deser! Następnie skierował się do Luzaków Chris: Wasz składnik to owoce... Macie chyba największe pole do popisu... Jedynie Courtney cieszyła się z tego powodu, a Chris poszedł do Modelek Chris: Wy macie przygotować typowe danie z mięsem, ale bez tych składników, ponieważ nasz "tester" jest na nie uczulony... Chef rzucił grubą księgą w Jennifer, która spadła razem z nią Jennifer: Auu! Chris: No i Wojownicy, wy macie coś specjalnego... Uczestnicy czekali na to, co powie Chris, a on trzymał ich w niepewności Chris: Wy macie zrobić... Koktajl! Jo: I tyle? Justin: A już myślałem, że coś ze zmutowanych grzybów, albo... Jo zamknęła Justinowi usta, a Chris zaczął się zastanawiać Chris: W sumie, to czemu by nie! Kliku z was pojedzie na wyspę Wygnańców i zrobi zwyczajny koktajl, dodając do niego owoce o niebieskim kolorze w kształcie gwiazd! Bridgette: A one na pewno są jadalne? Chris: Jeżeli nie, to nasz tester będzie mieć nauczkę, aby wszystkiego nie jeść! Chris i Chef zaczęli się śmiać Chris: No dobra! Wybierzcie teraz osoby, które popłyną na wyspę! Justin: Może Bridgette i Eva? Eva: Co? Bridgette: Nie! Tylko nie z nią! Justin: Kto jest za? Justin, Jo i Eva podnieśli ręce Eva: No co? Tam pewnie nic nie ma, będę tylko ty i ja! Bridgette przełknęła ślinę Chris: Czyli Bridgette i Eva płyną na Wyspę! Reszta do pracy! Uczestnicy zabrali się za wykonywanie zadania Poczynania drużyny Luzaków 125px W drużynie wszystkim zajęła się Courtney. Pracowała dość szybko, a reszta jedynie na nią patrzyła Courtney: Trochę ananasa... Courtney pokroiła ananasa w ekspresowym tempie i wrzuciła go do garnka Jeanette: Ale jak ona to robi? Heather: Nieważne. Jeśli wygramy, to będziemy bezpieczni, jeśli przegramy, to wyleci ona... Jeanette: No tak... Do Courtney podeszła Lindsay Lindsay: Emm... Pomóc ci w czymś? Courtney: Tak. Lindsay ucieszyła się Courtney: Usiądź sobie gdzieś daleko ode mnie, bo tylko mi przeszkadzasz! Lindsay spłoszona oddaliła się Jeanette: Ona na serio nie chce niczyjej pomocy? Lindsay: Chce, abyśmy tu tylko siedzieli i traktuje to jako pomoc... A niby to ja jestem ta głupia! Wszyscy spojrzeli dziwnie na Lindsay Poczynania drużyny Modelek 125px Josh i Blaineley siedzą na krzesłach i flirtują, a Jennifer miesza ze złością sos w dużym garnku LeShawna: Daj spokój, jeśli się nie uda, to nawet nie będą chcieli tu zostać i będziemy mieli ich z głowy Jennifer: A ja może wtedy będę mogła spokojnie zasnąć? LeShawna: Może tak... Jennifer: Staram się ich zignorować, ale im dłużej oni tam sie miziają, tym ja coraz bardziej chcę w nich rzucić tym garem... LeShawna: Nawet nie próbuj... Jennifer: Właśnie się powstrzymuję... LeShawna: Wiesz co, zajmij się czymś innym lub sobie odpocznij, ja zabiorę się za ten sos... Jennifer: Okej... Jennifer wyszła z kuchni, a LeShawna odetchnęła Poczynania drużyny Wojowników 125px Na łódce Eva i Bridgette płyną na łódce w stronę Wyspy Wygnańców Bridgette: Dlaczego muszę tam płynąć razem z tobą?! Eva: Nie bój się, tam znajdziesz sobie nowe miejsce! Z daleka od tego swojego Geoffa! Bridgette: Super, czyli chcesz mnie tam zostawić?! Eva: No pewnie! I dopilnuję, abyś nigdy już stamtąd nie uciekła! Bridgette przełknęła ślinę W Kuchni Jo i Zoey zostali tu i przygotowywali całą resztę, podczas gdy Justin siedział i nic nie robił Zoey: Przydałoby się wykonać jakieś dekoracje, aby nasz koktajl się lepiej prezentował... Dziewczyny zabrały się za dekorację, co wykonały w ciągu minuty Jo: Już? Myślałam, że nam to trochę dłużej zajmie... Zoey: Ja też. Musimy zrobić coś jeszcze... Justin ziewnął Jo: Hej, może nam pomożesz?! Justin: Nie, raczej nie... Jo: Raczej powinieneś, bo przez ciebie mamy najtrudniejsze zadanie! Justin: Koktajl... Phi! Ale trudne... Zoey: A może dodajmy coś od siebie... No wiesz, jakieś inne składniki, aby ten koktajl lepiej smakował... Jo: Dobry pomysł! Dziewczyny zabrały się za dobieranie składników, a Justin nadal siedział i nic nie robił Poczynania drużyny Łamag 125px Izzy zamiast gotować zjada większość czekolady. Po czym zaczęło jej kompletnie odbijać Izzy: Juhu! Jestem piratem. Izzy wskoczyła na stół i włożyła garnek na głowę Izzy: Robot. Pip! To. Pip! Zło! Izzy rozbiła wszystkie talerze. Garnek z jej głowy spadł, a Zilla rzuciła na jej głowę czapkę Chefa i ostudziła ją, uderzając ją ręką Zilla: Ogarnij się! Nie mogę się skupić przez ciebie, a ty musisz wygrać zadanie... Izzy: A co ja robię w tej kuchni? Zilla: Gotujesz! Masz zrobić coś z tą czekoladą. Rozumiesz? Izzy: No pewnie! Do kuchni weszła Oskop z ogoloną głową Zilla: Ona ci pomoże... Izzy: Czekaj! Zilla zignorowała ją i wyszła Oskop: Juhu! Nawet nie wiesz, co mi się dziś przydarzyło... Oskop potknęła się i upadła, a Izzy podeszła do niej Izzy: Spokojnie, jesteś zmęczona... Oskop: Zimno mi. Izzy: Rozpalę ognisko i się ogrzejesz... Oskop: A po co ci tyle czekolady? Izzy: Mam coś z nią zrobić... Tylko znowu nie wiem co! Izzy rozpaliła duże ognisko, następnie całą czekoladę wrzuciła do niewielkiego garnka i umieściła go nad ogniskiem Izzy: No to teraz wszystko opowiedz... Oskop: W sumie to nie wiem, jak to wszystko się zaczęło... Najpierw szukałam tych przystojnych ochroniarzy, którzy mnie wynosili w Planie Totalnej Porażki... Izzy: Pamiętam ich. Oskop: Przecież ciebie wtedy nawet nie było... Izzy: Czyli ich nie pamiętam... Oskop: Nie przerywaj mi! Oskop kontynuowała swoją bezsensowną i zmyśloną opowieść. Zmyśloną, ponieważ w ręce trzymała nożyczki, co wskazywało na to, że sama pozbawiła się swoich włosów Poczynania drużyny Wojowników 125px Wyspa Wygnańców - Brzeg Łódź dziewczyn przybiła do brzegu, a Eva wysiadła z niej Eva: Nie masz zamiaru iść? Bridgette: Tu się czuję bardziej bezpieczna... Eva: Jesteś taka naiwna... Bridgette: Wcale nie! Eva: Ale uwierzyłaś, że cię tu zostawię i pogorszę stan drużyny. Bridgette: A nie zrobisz tego? Eva założyła ręce Bridgette: No dobra, już wychodzę... Eva i Bridgette weszły do lasu i zaczęły się rozglądać Eva: A jak w ogóle wyglądały te owoce, czy coś z czego mamy zrobić koktajl? Bridgette: Niebieskie gwia... gwiazdy? Są tam! Bridgette wskazała na drzewo, z którego wyrastały owowce w kształcie gwiazd Eva: Tylko jak teraz je zdobyć... Eva zrobiła krok w przód i coś się obok nich ruszyło Bridgette: Co to było? Za nimi pojawił się Larry Eva: Co to jest? Eva i Bridgette zaczęły uciekać, a Larry goniąc ich zniszczył drzewo i owoce w kształcie gwiazd Bridgette: Super! Teraz musimy szukać innego drzewa... Eva: O ile w ogóle takie tu jest... Poczynania drużyny Łamag 125px Zilla przyszła i spotkała Oskop i Izzy, które spały przy zgaszonym ognisku, a czekolada w garnku była całkowice stopiona Zilla: Tak jak zwykle... Zilla wstawiła czekoladę do lodówki i po chwili zabiera się za swój plan wynalazku Zilla: Zaraz, zaraz... Już go skończyłam? Zilla zaczęła skakać z radości, lecz po chwili jej mina spoważniała Zilla: No tak, nie mam środków, aby to wykonać... Zilla smutna usiadła obok Izzy Zilla: Program! Izzy musi wygrać to show! Izzy przez sen zaczęła machać rękami Zilla: Ale jak ona może wygrać? Ona nawet nie wie, że tu jest! Spokojnie, razem ze mną da sobie radę! Zilla pogłaskała Izzy po głowie Poczynania drużyny Modelek 125px Podczas gdy Jennifer jest... w innym miejscu, LeShawna postanowiła porozmawiać z Joshem, odciągając go od Blaineley Josh: O co chodzi? LeShawna: Musimy pogadać, na wiadomy temat... Josh: Czyli znowu o Jennifer... LeShawna: Tak! Możesz nie miziać się z Blaineley przy niej? Josh: Ale to Blaineley się do mnie przyssała, teraz pamiętam dlaczego zerwaliśmy... LeShawna: To po co do niej wracałeś? Josh: Bo ona cudownie całuje, a z kolei i tak do Jennifer ma jeszcze daleko... LeShawna: Co? Czyli ty jednak wolisz Jennifer? Josh: W sumie, to żadnej z nich już nie chcę. Jennifer jest cudowną dziewczyną, ale mi się znudziła. Z kolei Blaineley znudziła mi się dawno temu, ale zapomniałem dlaczego... Teraz już przynajmniej pamiętam i nie zapomnę tego do końca życia... LeShawna: Aha? LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): 'Ta drużyna jest zbyt skomplikowana. Blaineley leci na Josha, a Jennifer nienawidzi, z kolei Josh ma dość Blaineley, a Jennifer ma dość ich obu... Tylko czy na serio Blaineley leci na Josha, czy to tylko po to, aby wykończyć Jennifer... Z tą drużyną trzeba zrobić porządek... ''Josh miał już odejść, ale się zatrzymał '''Josh: Możesz ją jakoś ode mnie odciągnąć? LeShawna: Ehh... No dobra! Tylko pilnuj kurczaka, który jest w piekarniku. Za 10 minut masz go wyciągnąć. No a sos... Sos zaczął się wylewać z garnka, a jego kolor się powoli zmieniał na zielony LeShawna: Może wyrzuć przez okno? Josh: Okej? LeShawna i Blaineley wyszły z kuchni, zostawiając Josha samego w kuchni Josh: No i nareszcie jestem sam... Josh wyciagnął gazetę Josh: Poczytam sobie o... Josh momentalnie zasnął z gazetą na głowie Poczynania drużyny Wojowników 125px W Kuchni Zoey i Jo znowu uwinęły się z wszystkim zbyt szybko. Razem z Justinem czekały na Bridgette i Evę Justin: Ale nuuda! Jo: Zamknij się! Ciesz się, że nie musiałeś płynąć na tą wyspę razem z nimi... Justin: Ale przynajmniej jestem tu razem z osobami, które mogą się znaleźć razem ze mną w finale! Zoey: Że co? Justin: No pomyślcie... Eva jest nam niepotrzebna, a Bridgette prędzej czy później i tak wyleci z gry... Jo: Są jeszcze 4 inne drużyny... Justin: Wiem, ale z wami na pewno je pokonamy! Zoey: Więc chcesz z nami założyć sojusz? Justin: Czemu by nie? Jo: Ja jestem za! Musimy się pozbyć Bridgette... Justin: No i jeszcze Evy! Jo: To w ostateczności... Moim zdaniem ona może się nam jeszcze przydać! Justin: No błagam! Dla naszej drużyny jest zbędna. A w dodatku jest zbyt nieogarnięta... Jo: Jeszcze zobaczymy... Justin: Ale... Jo: Koniec rozmowy! Jo poszła gdzieś, a Justin westchnął Wyspa Wygnańców Eva i Bridgette schowały się za drzewem Bridgette: No i co teraz zrobimy? On nas zaraz znajdzie! Eva: Nie panikuj! Musimy się rozdzielić i szybko dobiec do łódki no i stąd odpłynąć! Bridgette: A zadanie? Eva: Jakie zadanie? Bridgette: Mamy zebrać owoce w kształcie niebieskich gwiazd... Eva: Ale ich już tu nie ma! Bridgette: Ale są inne owoce... Eva: Czyli ja odwracam uwagę, a ty zabierasz owoce! Bridgette: I potem szybko wypływamy z tej przerażającej wyspy... Eva i Bridgette skinęły głowami, po czym Eva wyszła zza drzewa i zaczęłą obrzucać Larry'ego kamieniami Eva: No choć tu! Chyba się mnie nie boisz! Bridgette w tym czasie narwała byle jakich owoców i zaczęła biec do łódki Eva: Czas na mnie! Larry próbował chwycić Evę, lecz nie mógł jej złapać, ponieważ znajdowała się ona pomiędzy drzewami, które rosły obok siebie bardzo blisko Eva: Phi! Ofiara... Eva popchnęła łódź i wskoczyła do niej Bridgette: Udało się! Dziewczyny płynęły w stronę domu... Poczynania drużyny Luzaków 125px Courtney kończyła już swoje dzieło, reszta wciąż się nudziła, podczas gdy Jeanette wyszła z kuchni i spotkała Duncana Jeanette: Co ty tu robisz? Duncan: Mogę ci zadać to samo pytanie... Jeanette: Musiałam odetchnąć, nie mogę siedzieć w jednym miejscu cały czas... A ty? Duncan: Ja... No dobra, muszę ciebie o coś spytać... Jeanette: Znowu? Duncan: Co ty knujesz? Jeanette: Ja? Duncan: Nie udawaj! Widziałem, że raz gadasz z Heather, a raz z Courtney i tak w kółko... Jeanette: Szpiegujesz mnie? Duncan: Po prostu siedziałem i zauważyłem jak gadasz z jedną, a potem z drugą! Jeanette: Nie mam zamiaru nic ci tłumaczyć... Jeanette miała już iść, ale Duncan ją powstrzymał Duncan: Jeśli mnie wykopiesz, Courtney i Heather dowiedzą się, jaka z ciebie zdrajczyni... Jeanette: One tobie nie uwierzą... Duncan: Jeśli obie znajdą się w tym samym miejscu o tej samej porze... Jeanette: Okej! Nie będę knuła przeciw tobie... Duncan: I tyle mi wystarczy... Jeanette (pokój zwierzeń): A przynajmniej teraz nie będę knuła... Poczynania drużyny Łamag 125px Izzy śpi, Zilla gdzieś zniknęła, a Oskop budzi się Oskop: Ale się fajnie spało! Oskop zauważyła swój jeden włos i zrobiła Izzy wąsy Oskop: Muszę coś zjeść! Oskop otworzyła lodówkę, a była w niej słabo-zamarznięta czekolada Oskop: Jednak nie jestem głodna... Oskop z kieszeni wypadła laska dynamitu Oskop: Ups! Muszę to gdzieś schować... Oskop wrzuciła go do czekolady i schowała tak, że z czekolady wystawał tylko jego lont Chris(przez megafon): '10 minut do końca zadania! ''Izzy obudziła się, a Oskop szybko zamknęła lodówkę Poczynania drużyny Modelek 125px Jennifer przychodzi i zauważa śpiącego Josha z gazetą na głowie '''Jennifer: Cały on... Zauważa, że kurczak wciąż jest w piekarniku Jennifer: O nie! Jennifer wyciąga kurczaka i jest on cały czarny Jennifer: No i co teraz zrobimy? W tym czasie LeShawna przyszła razem z Blaineley, a Josh się obudził LeShawna: Co tu jest grane? Josh: Ale się faajnie spało... Zauważył, że Jennifer trzyma w ręce spalonego kurczaka Josh: Ups... LeShawna: Dlaczego go nie pilnowałeś?! Josh: Pilnowałem, tylko w pewnym momencie trochę przysnąłem LeShawna: Grr! Blaineley: No i co teraz? Jennifer: Cóż, chyba musimy pogodzić się z porażką... Drużyna westchnęła Poczynania drużyny Wojowników 125px Jo i Zoey nerwowo czekały na Evę i Bridgette Jo: Gdzie one są? Ile czasu zostało? Zoey: Chyba pięć minut... Jo: Świetnie! Bridgette i Eva szybko wbiegają z owocami w rękach Jo: Nie mogłyście się pośpieszyć? Nie mamy czasu! Bridgette: Uciekałyśmy przed potworem, więc nie! Eva i Bridgette wrzuciły owoce do miksera, a Zoey i Jo dodały kilka rzeczy i zmiksowały wszystko Zoey: Emm... Mogę mieć jakieś pytanie? Bridgette: Okej... Zoey: Dlaczego te owoce nie są niebieskie? Tylko żółte? Evę zamurowało Bridgette: No więc po zerwaniu one zmieniły kolor, a przez drogę trochę się pogniotły... Eva nerwowo kiwała głową, a Zoey skończyła koktajl i wlała go do dużego kubka Zoey: Gotowe! Ocena 125px 125px 125px 125px Drużyny oraz ich dania stały przed Chrisem i Chefem Chris: Czas na ocenę waszych dań! A testerem będzie... Ginger! Zza pleców Chefa wyskoczyła dziwna dziewczynka, która na widok uczestników zaczęła piszczeć i skakać w miejscu Ginger: Iii! Jestem w Totalnej Porażce! Chris: Taak, ale tylko na jeden odcinek... Ginger: Iii! Heather: Kto to jest? Chris: Wasza wielka fanka, no i moja krewna... Ginger nadal skakała w miejscu Chris: To ona spróbuje waszych dań i oceni je! Ginger: Iii! Chris: Zacznijmy od drużyny Luzaków... Ginger: Okej! Ginger wskoczyła na Heather, a ta ją puściła Heather: Fuj! Ginger: Heather mnie zrzuciła na ziemię! Yay! Ginger dała sobie z liścia Ginger: Spokojnie, Ginger! Ogarnij się! Ginger uspokoiła się i spróbowała sałatki owocowej, przygotowanej przez Courtney Ginger: Hmm... Ginger złapała Courtney za włosy, a potem szybko uciekła do następnej drużyny Courtney: Auu! Mam nadzieję, że ci smakowało... Drużyną następną były Modelki Ginger: A jakie jest wasze danie? Jennifer pokazała na kurczaka, który zmienił się w popiół Ginger: No trudno... Ginger zjadła popiół i uśmiechnęła się Ginger: Prawie jak chrupki! Kto następny? Następną drużyną były Łamagi Ginger: Uuu, czekolada! Ginger zaczęła się ślinić na widok "tortu" Ginger: A co to jest? Ginger pokazała na lont, który się palił Izzy: Nie wiem... Tort wybuchł, a Ginger, Izzy i Chris byli cali w czekoladzie Izzy: Tak! To jest tort, który ląduje na twarzy i nie trzeba się męczyć krojeniem go! Ginger: Yay! Chyba mamy zwycięzcę! Chris: Został jeszcze koktajl Wojowników... Ginger: No tak... Ginger wypiła koktajl, a potem skrzywiła się Ginger: Nigdy nie miałam w ustach takiego owocu! Ginger zaczęła się trząść i w pewnym momencie obok niej znalazły się dwie takie same Ginger. Eva i Bridgette spojrzały po sobie Ginger: Iii! Wszystkie trzy Ginger zaczęły skakać i piszczeć Chris: To chyba jakiś koszmar! A kto wygrywa? Jedna Ginger rzuciła się na sałatkę Luzaków, druga na tort Łamag, a trzecia wypiła cały koktajl Wojowników Chris: Czyli mamy trzech zwycięzców? No trudno, w apartamencie jakoś się pomieścicie! Drużyny nie wiedziały czy się cieszyć, czy smucić. W dodatku Ginger po wypiciu koktajlu sklonowała się jeszcze kilka razy, a klony zaczęły atakować uczestników Chris: No więc, Modelki, ceremonia! Reszta do apartamentu, a Chris zrobi porządek z tymi klonami! Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać, a klony rzuciły się na Chefa Ceremonia 125px Modelki siedziały na ławkach, a Chris stał przed nimi Chris: Witam na kolejnej ceremonii! Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie proste i szybkie... Chris wręczył każdemu pilot Jennifer: Pilot? I to z jednym przyciskiem? Chris: To zadanie pokaże, komu tak naprawdę zależy na pobycie w grze... LeShawna: Phi! To chyba już wygrałam... Chris: Przycisk na pilocie uruchamia zapadnię, a na jednego z uczestników spadnie paw! Każdy może uruchomić go tylko raz i każdy ma inną osobę... Jennifer wcisnęła przycisk, a na Blaineley spadł paw Jennifer: A masz! Blaineley: Fuu! Pożałujesz tego! Blaineley wcisnęła przycisk i na Jennifer spadł paw Jennifer: Fuu! Chris: No i zostały dwie osoby: Kto wybierze wyeliminowanego? LeShawna: Chcesz mieć na sobie ten paw? Josh: Nie, ale nie chcę wylecieć! LeShawna: Wolisz wylecieć, czy wolisz, aby milion ludzi widziało, jak na ciebie spada paw? Josh zaczął się zastanawiać Josh: No dobra! Nie chcę być upokorzony! Josh wcisnął przycisk i na LeShawnę spadł paw Chris: LeShawna wygrywa! LeShawna: Tak! Fuj... Chris: To chyba proste kto odpada, tak? LeShawna: Pomimo wszystkiego, nie mogę wyrzucić Jennifer. I dlatego tylko ona zostaje w grze... Josh i Blaineley: Co? LeShawna: Oboje z was nie zasługujecie, by tu być... Rozmawiałam z Joshem i on twierdzi, że nie kocha Blaineley. Rozmawiałam z Blaineley i ona też go nie kocha... Josh i Blaineley: Na serio? LeShawna: A na zadaniach nawet nie pracujecie, więc... Jennifer: Papa! Jennifer wyrzuciła Josha i Blaineley Chris: No i kolejna drużyna zmierza do swojego końca! Zostało 14 uczestników? Na serio? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Koniec :) Mam nadzieję, że odcinek się podobał! xD Klip Specjalny Josh i Blaineley siedzą w limuzynie Josh: Mam gdzieś tą grę! Wracam do prowadzenia Polowania na Gwiazdy! Blaineley: Ja też tam wracam! Josh: Haha, chyba śnisz. Blaineley: Co? W takim razie założę własne show! Bez ciebie i bez durnej Jennifer! Wszystko zrobię sama! Josh: Na pewno ci się powiedzie... Jak kolejna moja partnerka zrezygnuje, a twoje show okaże się porażką, to daj znać... Josh spojrzał na Blaineley, całą w pawie Josh: No i zajrzyj też do łazienki... Blaineley: Grr! Blaineley już miała rzucić się na Josha, ale się powstrzymała Blaineley: Nie będę jak Jennifer... Kamera się wyłączyła Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki